DDLC: Yuri the outcast
by Fabulatores de antiquis tempo
Summary: This is the story of Yuri when the literature club is only starting, when she is only meeting Natsuki, Sayori and Monika. It follows her troubles, and her relationships. I will do DDLC: Natsuki the abused next. You must be over 14 years of age to read this, and if you get upset or have experience with self harm and abuse, don't read this. Yuri image by Satchely, Team Salvato.
1. Lost in thought

And with that, I have finally finished my poem. People may judge my interests, but that is of little importance to me. All that matters to me is my passions and my loved ones.

I change out of my pyjamas and into my school clothes. Honestly, it's a lot fuss over just going to school. When you are older and have a job, you usually don't need to follow a dress code. Other than more formal jobs, like an office job.

But I don't want to be an office worker. I want to be a poet. But sadly, writing doesn't usually work out for people. I guess I'll just have to do something else. I really do need to start thinking of something to do as a job, don't I? I'm already eighteen!

While I am entranced with my thoughts, I have already had a shower and put on my clothes. I adjust my collar, and I slip on my purple hair clip.

"Goodbye darling! Have a nice day at school!" Mother calls out to me cordially. I guess Father has already went to work. He always goes so early...

I step outside. It's wet and damp. I shiver. Maybe I should have brought a coat. As I walk on the narrow, wet pathway, I am thrown back into my thoughts.

Since I have recently been diagnosed with asperger's syndrome, I think I finally realise why I don't really connect with my peers. They say I don't understand social cues, which is true, unfortunately.

I just wish they would understand me.

"Oh god!" A gasp out loud to myself. Some people look over to me, and I flush red. I start to feel my feet going wet.

I didn't even realise I was walking in a deep puddle! I really am stupid. I'm a dumb little girl stuck inside an 'intelligent' woman's body.

Now my knee high socks are damp, and water is seeping into my shoes. I hope I don't have to buy new ones, as these shoes are high priced leather, so they will ruin easily. Mother and Father will be so disappointed...

I nimbly avoid the puddles in hindsight, watching the tendrils of my hair flutter as I make a slight jumps over puddles. I make an observation. I wonder why I have purple hair? Japanese people usually have black or brown hair. It must be a mutation. Although, I do know another girl with coloured hair, hers is pink though. Her name was Natsuko, or something?

It's an embarrassment that I barely know anybody in my class. It's somewhat difficult to talk to other people, as most people find my hobbies and mannerisms weird. Even my parents.

"Why can't you be like a normal child, who enjoys playing games with other kids?" My mother would ask me.

"Maybe we should get you involved in the brownies or something. Maybe you'll actually learn something useful" My father would say. I would have argued with them, but I had learned that there was no point to arguing. People always get what they want from me, as I'm such a push over.

Let's try and focus on more happier subjects, okay Yuri?

I'm actually still involved in the brownies, although I'm a senior girl guide now. It is enjoyable, as I love nature, but once again, I know nobody there. I do know one person from the girl guides who also goes to my school, though. I think her name was Sayori. She has always been a goofball, and she gives me laugh whenever I am down. I do like to joke around with others, but only once I get to know them.

I haven't been to the girl guides for quite a while now, maybe I should go again. I might need a new outfit though, as I have presumably grown out of it.

I sigh to myself.

Things must always have complications. It's really tiring.

I turn the final corner and I finally arrive at the school. I see groups just coming in. I have got here at the perfect time, when everyone goes into the school building and isn't outside. I look up at the school building. My school looks like such a stereotypical Japanese high school. Cherry trees, white walls, fountains and plazas.

Although most people have disappeared into the school building, there are still people outside. I walk down the narrow path towards the plaza, and I can feel the judgemental gazes fall upon me. Why though? I don't hurt anybody, It's my own hobby, and I keep it to myself. The only people who approach me are guys who only know me as the...Let's not think about that.

I always sit on a bench at the plaza for ten minutes before school starts. It's a tradition I like to follow. I fish for some coins in my blazer pocket and I get a can of FiZ and retrieve my novel from my bag. It's called 'The void.'

I read the blurb in my mind.

"A story about a girl who lives happily on a floating island, until once day the island is destroyed and she falls into the void below."

Quite a good teaser.

When reading, the first few pages are always the hardest. Usually it is extremely boring, because all they are doing is setting up the characters, atmosphere and the over all story.

I read some of it out loud (to get a feel of the novel) away from the crowds of course.

"I crawl out of my bed, and slowly get in my clothes. I'm in a haze. But once I remember what I am meant to do today, I hurry and run out of the house. "Don't worry. I'll find you." I mumble to myself."

I finally have read the first few pages, so I decide to sit by the fountain and finish the last few drops of my pineapple flavoured FiZ. The sound of the fountain is really relaxing. I wish I could just lie down with my book and fall asleep.

As I drink the FiZ, I notice something.

It's the pink haired girl that I can't remember the name of. She's reading some sort of manga. It's called 'Doki Doki manga club!'

I study the cover of the manga. It's very bright, with four girls doing some sort of pose. It looks like some sort of harem manga. I wonder why the pink haired girl would ever read a harem?

The four girls are very...stereotypical. A shy one, a confident one, a cheerful one, and an irritated one.

I've never been intrigued by those kind of things.

I catch myself.

Oh no! I'm being judgemental! Literally only a few moments before, I was thinking about how I don't like how people judge me for my hobbies, but here I am, judging my school mate about her interests! I'm such a hypocrite...

The school bell rings, abruptly breaking me out of my thought, and I walk into the school building.

I've got science first, but I don't really care. All I care about is punishing myself for being so judgemental and hypocritical towards the pink haired girl.

I walk slowly to the class, to make sure I don't look weird.

I gently open the classroom door. I look out for anybody in the classroom. I must punish myself for being so judgemental and hypocritical. That is the kind of person I despise.

Nobody is here. Perfect.

I walk over to the basin and grab my trusty dagger from my bag-

I hear the door aggressively swing open, making a loud crash against the wall. I jump.

Somebody walks in, their footsteps extremely loud. My heart pounds. I quickly pocket the knife again.

"Washing your hands Yuri?" A voice behind me. My heart pounds evermore fiercely.

"U-Umm, Yes. Of course." I lied. I breathe more heavily with every passing second.

I take a good look behind me.

It's him again. The one that always torments me. He doesn't abuse me physically, but he teases me. He acts as if I'm a weirdo, and anybody who talks to me is also a weirdo.

Although, maybe I am, as I don't even know his name.

"Ok, bye. I don't even want to know what you were doing." He scoffs and walks to his seat.

People start to fill the room, and I find myself rather uncomfortable. I can barely hear the sensei over other student's chatter.

Since I rarely look up, so I can avoid eye contact, I don't even know who sits next to me.

I look up. It's that pink haired girl. I get a better look at her. She doesn't look her age, she looks quite a few years younger than eighteen. She has her pink hair organised in nice patterns and pigtails.

"Oh, hello." She smirks.

"I'm Natsuki, do you even know my name? I saw you looking at me at the plaza." She can barely hold down a laugh.

"Now I can see exactly why nobody li-"

"P-Please don't. I'm not hurting you, am I? Why can't you leave me alone?" I suddenly raise my voice. I really shouldn't of done that.

People look over at me, and they are sniggering...

I look back to Natsuki.

I can see a second of guilt on Natsuki's face, before it is replaced with her usual face once more.

"Sorry. I don't really know why I did that. Yuri, do you want to do the experiment with me?" Natsuki looks like she wants to redeem herself.

"A-Ah, why would you want to work with me of all people?" I stammer.

"Because you're smart." Natsuki smiles.

"I may look smart, but I'm really not.." I mumble.

Natsuki suddenly grabs my hand and yanks me up.

"Come on, Yuri"


	2. Yuri's lament

I hastily follow Natsuki. It's rare that somebody is this kind to me. The memory of her attempting to tease me leaves my mind. I feel like I can talk about things with Natsuki.

"Yuri, can you go grab a beaker and a Bunsen burner?" Natsuki points at a cupboard at the end of the room.

"Of course." I walk down the classroom, almost oblivious of the people trying to annoy me. I fetch the beaker and Bunsen burner from the cupboard. I have no idea what I'm doing, as I couldn't hear the sensei.

When I arrive, Natsuki holds a cement slab and a metal grate to hold up the beaker over the Bunsen burner. It feels like making tea!

"Natsuki, thank you. I usually do these experiments alone." I smile warmly to Natsuki.

"No problem." Natsuki gives me a thumbs up.

The experiment is rather simple and we finish it quick, so we set down and talk.

"That was rather underwhelming." Natsuki nods in agreement.

"I saw you reading that manga. Are you interested in literature?" I ask, surprisingly confident.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I like to write poems."

This is fantastic. Somebody who finally shares similar interests with me!

"I'm not really that confident yet with my writing yet, so I can't show you any." Natsuki looks apologetic.

"No, it's fine. I'm not to confident either." I smile, and we talk for a little while longer. It seems like our classmates are having difficulties with the experiment, so we have a long time to talk.

Oh no. I have suddenly realised what I am doing. I am getting too comfortable. I can't get too happy, or people will see how much of a weirdo I really am. I can't do this to myself, not again.

"Sir?" I put up my hand. Natsuki looks surprised.

"Yes Yuri?" He looks up from the boy that teases me's experiment.

"C-Can I go to the l-lavatory?" I ask.

"Yuri, this is the sixth time you've asked to go to the bathroom this week! Do you have a medical condition or something?" I can see that boy sniggering behind Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi puts his hand on his forehead, (looking defeated) and excuses me to the lavatory.

Before Natsuki can stop me, I gently open the classroom door.

Phew, that was close.

I really need to keep myself in check. I can't do this. Last time I got comfortable, they realised how weird I was and stopped talking to me. Natsuki seems like a nice person, so I don't want her to leave me.

As I walk to the bathroom, I walk by a classroom. It's empty, but I feel an ominous vibe from it. It feels like I've been there so many times, but I have never actually ever been there.

I hastily walk past the classroom.

I enter the girl's bathroom, I walk into the nearest stall, and I pull out my dagger.

"Yuri, you deserve this. You can't let them see your weird interests, or your strange personality."

I roll up my sleeve.

And I feel the blade enter my raw flesh. So many scars on my arm, I'm surprised nobody has noticed.

Four deep and long cuts, blood dripping into the toilet bowl. I get some toilet paper and wipe my cuts and throw it in the toilet, and flush. I let the blood run for a while, so it doesn't soak my blazer sleeves.

I put my sleeve back, and I exit the stall. I go over to the sink, wash the knife for future use, and put it into my pocket, so I can put it back into my bag once we get back.

I feel refreshed.

I lie back against the wall and I contemplate things.

I started off the day normal. It was a boring, regular day. Nothing special. But then, for once, a fellow classmate talked to me. Natsuki. She was friendly to me, and I started to feel comfortable. Too comfortable. I needed to stop before I breached the limit. I can't let someone as great as Natsuki see how I really am.

The bell rings, breaking me out of my melancholy mood.

Oh no! I've been gone for half the period! Mr. Takahashi will think I'm truanting...

I look at my timetable, and I go to the next class.

English. My favourite subject! Right now we are doing close reading, but that isn't too bad. At least I can focus myself on the task.

I methodically walk down the hallway down to the English corridor.

Slightly late, I pick up my pace.

I enter the classroom. Everyone stares at me.

Mrs. Suzuki puts down the chalk she was holding and puts her hands on her hips.

"Now where have you been, Yuri?" Mrs. Suzuki demands for an answer. How am I meant to say I went to the bathroom for over twenty minutes?  
"A-Ah, I was j-just..." I can't find anything to say.

"Just sit down." Mrs. Suzuki gets me to sit down near her desk.

I sigh to myself. I always cause problems like this.

Expecting to do close reading, I take out my close reading jotter.

"You see Yuri, if you were here on time, you would know that we are writing poems and sharing them with each-other today." Mrs. Suzuki stands up and gestures towards me, the class all looking at me.

Public humiliation to punish a student? Unacceptable.

"This is why you don't turn up late from truanting, kids." Mrs. Suzuki cruelly laughs at my expense alongside the vast majority of the class.

Except one girl.

Natsuki. She's shaking her head at the whole situation in the corner. I don't know if she's shaking her head at me or to the teacher, but the fact that she didn't laugh at me made me feel happier. I forget about Mrs. Suzuki and the class, and the excitement of doing poetry fills me. Finally, something I enjoy doing!

I begin the poem.

 ** _Canopy_**

 _I stand, entranced by the elopement of the sun and foliage which paint emotional stories on the unstable dirt below._

 _The sun- a desire_

 _The trees, a facade._

 _I stand underneath the canopy, only getting a small glimpse of the sun._ _A wistful gust of wind tumbles gentle leaves against my bare ankle._

 _It is painful._

 _The trees stand tall and sturdy, but the tendrils of my hair start to brighten under the sunlight._

 _Every leaf that flutters down to my feet exposes more of the sun._

 _I finally bathe in the maternal love expressed from the glowing sun._

 _My ankles are free from the leaves._

I finish, and Mrs. Suzuki announces that we now need to share our poems with others for feedback. I forgot about that part...


	3. Today is different from yesterday

I sigh. I guess I really do need to do this...

What will my class think of my poem? Knowing them, probably not much..

Somebody comes up to me. It's that boy.

"Yuri, let me see your poem." He grabs it out my hand, the paper slightly tearing.

"Please don't ruin it!" I just know that he will some how ruin it.

"Here's my poem." He hands over his poem to me.

Maybe he is actually being mature about this? I timidly take the poem from his hand.

I gingerly read his poe-

...This isn't a poem!

Fuck you

Yuri, you're such a fucking weirdo. I don't know why. You kinda scare me and everyone else in the class. I saw you talking to Natsuki in science. You do know that she only talked to you because she felt bad for you? But when you ran out of the class to go to the 'bathroom,' Natsuki just laughed. Nobody cares about you Yuri. Just stop trying. And before you go and be a tattle tale to the sensei, I will tell everyone you cut yourself if you do. Just pretend like this is a real poem, bitch.

I have so many questions. How does he know I cut myself? Did Natsuki only talk to me out of pity? Does everyone actually think I'm creepy? Why does this guy hate me especially?

"N-Nice p-poem" I stutter, and I pass the note back to him. He passes me back mine and walks away, with a smile on his face.

I look back to my poem. He has drawn crude drawings of my arms, with cuts on them, male's private areas, and woman's breasts.

Thank god he did it in pencil. I quickly rub out all the drawings, and tried to forget what just happened.

I walk over to Natsuki. I might as well share my poem with her. Thoughtful she hates me, at least she pretends to be nice to me.

"H-Hey Natsuki." Natsuki is sitting in the corner.

"What is- Oh, it's you, Yuri." Natsuki stands up and smiles. I smile back.

"Do you w-want to exchange poems?" I timidly reach out my hand and I give her my poem.

"Sure Yuri. It better not be terrible!" She chuckles, and she reads my poem.

We both read in Tandem.

 _Home_

 _At home, you can bake cakes_

 _At home, you can eat food._

 _At home, you can talk_

 _At home, you can read._

 _At home, you can be happy._

 _At home, I can't._

It's awfully...simple. I was expecting a bit more out of Natsuki. I think it's about how others can do stuff that she can't, but other than that, I'm clueless.

I look towards Natsuki. It looks like she has a few criticisms for me as well.

She mumbles something

"This is so unnecessarily complicated." She looks frustrated. I choose to ignore what she said.

"S-So... what did you think?" I say, although I already know the answer. We carefully passed each other's poems.

"It was okay, for the most part." She looks like she's holding something back. If she's being so nice about mine, I won't be too harsh either.

"There are a few things that could be improved..." I shyly glance at Natsuki. "But for the most part, it was very good!" I give Natsuki a big smile.

"So, what was your poem about? I know it's about not getting the same opportunities as others, but that's as far as I got." Natsuki looks to the side, looking almost...sad?

"I-it's about how I don't get to do fun stuff that my friends do." Natsuki still looks to the side. I guess I'll have to be the one to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"Mine is about..." I think, but then I realize it might be a bit too personal. "I-It's about finally seeing something that you really like, after a long time, and how it's really refreshing." I think I explained it well, but vague enough for Natsuki not to figure it out.

"A-Anyway..." Natsuki looks at me again.

"Let's just talk for the rest of the period, okay?" Natsuki crosses her arms, regaining her confidence quick. We sit down at the nearest desk, facing each other.

"Yuri, why did you go to the bathroom for so long?" Natsuki asks me, her eyes filled with curiosity.

This might be disgusting, but it's the only thing I can think of that can make it seem authentic.

"I had s-stomach p-problems.." I rub my stomach. Natsuki doesn't even look the slightest bit disgusted.

"Do you have a problem or something?"

"U-Umm, m-maybe?"

"Yuri.." Natsuki shakes her head at me.

"W-What have I done?"

"Nothing." Natsuki look away from me once again.

Mrs. Suzuki breaks us from the awkward silence.

"Okay everyone! Sit back in your seats!" Mrs. Suzuki announces.

I timidly walk back to my desk, trying to avoid people's poisonous gazes.

"Class, you were meant to write at least three reviews of the poems you have read today. If you have failed to do so, you will be with me for break." Mrs. Suzuki glances at me for a second. I haven't done a single review! I didn't even know we were meant to!

Mrs. Suzuki walks around the class, looking at everyone's reviews. I see her walk over to Natsuki, and yell at her. Poor Natsuki...

Mrs. Suzuki walks quickly towards me.

"Right, Yuri." Mrs. Suzuki scans my jotter, and announces in her booming voice.

"You haven't done a SINGLE review, Yuri! At least Natsuki over there did one! Yuri, I have no choice but to send you to DETENTION!" Mrs. Suzuki screams directly at my face. How dare she..

I hear the horrible laughs of all my classmates. I honestly don't even care anymore. They are all horrible people, and nobody would care if they disappeared from the face of this Earth. They are the scum picked from the streets. I see their smug little faces, and that just makes my blood boil. I have never experienced such anger!

Once I recover, I realise class is already over. Almost everyone is gone, but Natsuki is waiting for me. Mrs. Suzuki has left, for whatever reason.

"Come on Yuri, It's okay. At least I'm going to detention with you. Come on, we have to go to social studies now." Natsuki grabs my hand and helps me from my seat.

"T-Thank you, N-Natsuki. You're so nice to me." Natsuki gives me a reassuring smile, and we lose each other's grasps. We walk towards Social studies, and I can't control myself.

"Why Natsuki? Why would you want to talk to me?" I look over to her.

"Dunno. I guess you're just nice." Natsuki pauses.

"It's rare to find such a nice person, nowadays anyway." Natsuki wears a cheesy grin. "Thanks Yuri."

"Thank you too, Natsuki." I give her a cheesy grin back.

Before we know it, we have already reached the social studies classroom. Social studies was pretty average, so it went by pretty quick.

"So, Yuri, we need to go to detention.." Natsuki reminds me.

"I forgot! I was about to go to the library." I laugh. Natsuki tries to smile, but it's obvious that she's thinking about something. We both sit in silence.

"Yuri...I'm worried." Natsuki sighs. The once happy atmosphere has melted away.

"A-About what? It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." I tell her in my most reassuring voice possible.

"It's just my Pa- Dad, he's very strict, and he might be angry at me." Natsuki looks to the side, her hair fluttering.

"You know you don't need to tell him." I tell her.

"Knowing him, he'll already know." Natsuki sighs once more. "J-Just forget about it, O-Okay?"

"Natsuki, even though I have only known you for three periods, you are probably one of the best people I've ever met. You can tell me anything. If I'm selfish enough to talk about my problems to you, you can talk to me too." I look into her eyes.

"You don't need to tell me about anything, but I think it might be good for you to talk to someone."

Natsuki still doesn't say anything, other than a somber thank you.

We reach our English class, and we enter. Mrs. Suzuki is sitting in her usual seat, eating mints.

"W-Where do we sit, M-Mrs. Suzuki?" I ask her.

"Sit there." She points over to the back of the class, barely acknowledging our presence.

We sit at the back of the class. Mrs. Suzuki doesn't seem to have prepared us anything to do over the detention, so we decide to talk instead. Quietly, of course.

We barely begin our conversation before the class door comes crashing open. It's Mr. Yamamoto, who is putting somebody in with us.

"This girl has done almost no work in class, and she has the cheek to laugh while I punish her!" He opens the door, and somebody walks in.

"Sayori! You sit back there! I have a special punishment for you!"

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and an akimbo red bow on her head walks towards us.

"S-Sayori?" I whisper to her.

"Huh?" She looks up. Her face looks flushed red. I wonder what happened to her.

"I don't believe we have met." Natsuki says to Sayori.

"U-Umm, Sayori, this is N-Natsuki, and Natsuki, this is Sayori." I stammer. Why must I always fail when more than one person is looking at me? Sayori's face turns to her usual tone again.

"Yuri, I haven't seen you in so long! The leaders in the guides are thinking about getting rid of you. The next meeting is tomorrow, come!" Sayori looks excited. It's like she isn't even effected from the fact that we haven't spoke in years, and all awkwardness isn't there.

Sayori sits down next to me and Natsuki.

"Yeah, m-maybe. I might need a new uniform." I won't go into detail with that.

"Wait, what? Yuri, _you_ go to the girl guides, of all people?!" Natsuki looks shocked.

"Yeah, I guess. It's mainly because my father wanted me to do it." I smile.

"What kind of stuff do you do in the guides?" Natsuki asks.

"W-Well-" I start.

"We bake, we camp, we tie stuff," Sayori pauses. "we...erm, Yuri? Can you help me?" Sayori looks at me. She still acts the same, after all these years.

"I'm sold at baking!" Natsuki grins.

"Natsuki, do you bake?" I ask.

"Of course! I bake brownies, cupcakes, cakes, biscuits, doughnuts, sweets, and so much more!" Natsuki laughs. "It's so much fun!"

"It would be nice to do it together, Natsuki. Sayori, you can join in if you want."

"Well, it would have to be at your house or Sayori's, as my dad doesn't like the kitchen dirty. Also, it would have to be at a reasonable time, as my dad has a pretty strict curfew."

"I'm sure we could arrange that!" Sayori nods. "But first, we need to get you to go to the guides tomorrow." Sayori looks at me.

"U-Uh," I look around. I sigh. "Okay."

"Yay!" Sayori beams at me.

Mrs. Suzuki gives Sayori her punishment, and we help Sayori, so we get it done pretty quick.

Me and Natsuki head to the P.E. building outside.

"Bye Sayori!" I wave to her.

"What are you talking about Yuri? I'm in your P.E. class silly!" Sayori skips towards us and laughs.

"Oh gosh Yuri!" Natsuki covers her mouth to stifle her laugh, but she lets it burst out. Usually I am ashamed, but this is really funny!

"I really am clueless, aren't I?" I laugh. Sayori, Natsuki and me all laugh at my own expense.

We walk out of the school building, making jokes and smiling. How have a made such good friends in just one day?


	4. Friend's sad stories

Once all the laughter dies down, Natsuki and Sayori continue talking, while I space out and get lost in my thoughts.

Today is a really good day. I've only done that once, and I haven't had the urge to do it again! This really gives me hope, that just maybe, things will be better?

We make our way into the gym building, and we walk into our locker rooms. We both sit down near the end, away from the other girls.

Sayori quickly gets undressed and into her gym uniform. Me and Natsuki are a bit shy. Even though they are my friends, I don't know if I can show them my scars yet.

I turn against the wall, and quickly undress. I can see my scars. They are so deep, and the blood has turned dark. I really need to stop doing this.

I quickly get on my clothes before Natsuki or Sayori see my scars, and I turn around, to meet Natsuki.

But I see something shocking.

Natsuki is so skinny! I can see her ribs, and her spine on her back. She doesn't seem to have any body fat at all. Once I observe a bit more closely, I see something. Is that...bruises? Was Natsuki in a fight? Natsuki doesn't seem like the type to fight...

Natsuki gets dressed, and we all put our hair accessories in the corner, where nobody will see them. For a second, I see a huge white bow, but when I look back, there is nothing there. It must have been my imagination.

"You look so weird without your hair bands Natsuki!" Sayori laughs.

"You look kinda weird without your red bow, Sayori." Natsuki sarcastically responds.

"We will need to tie up our hair." I pass Sayori and Natsuki some of my extra hair bands.

"Why are you wearing a jumper Yuri? It's so warm today!" Natsuki asks me.

"B-Because it's c-comfy?" I meekly fidget with my hair.

"Hmmph. Okay." Natsuki goes off to talk to Sayori. They are making such good friends.

"Yuri, do you want to be partners?" Sayori comes up to me. I'm kinda surprised, honestly. Me, of all people?

"Sayori you dummy. We are going to the fitness suite today, we don't get partners." Natsuki comes up beside us.

"Well, we could always run on the treadmills together." I offer.

"Sounds good! What about you, Natsuki?" Natsuki looks apprehensive to say the least.

"I'm kinda hungry, can you let me go to the vending machines first?"

"Sure. Come on Sayori." Me and Sayori leave Natsuki to get something, and we start without her.

"I love treadmills! You can go so fast!" Sayori suddenly pushes the accelerator all the way from six to thirty.

"Stop Sayori! You're going to hurt yourself! You start off slow and then go quick! Stop!" I try to reach the accelerator, but it is too far away.

"Ahahaha! This is so much fun!" Sayori reaches out her two arms and sprints.

"Come on Sayori."

"I'm from the guides! I can withstand anything!" Sayori laughs once more. She turns the accelerator to forty.

"Ahahahaha!" Sayori keeps on laughing, but suddenly lets out a shriek as she is flung off the treadmill to the other side of the fitness suite. I practically leap from the treadmill and run to her assistance.

"Sayori! Are you okay?" I get down on my knees. I can notice a large crowd surrounding us, but right now, only Sayori matters.

I try and lift her bangs, but she lets out a muffled yelp from the pain.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have stopped you before you hurt yourself!" I walk over to the sensei. "Can I take Sayori to the infirmary?"

"Yes, but hurry."

"Thank you.

I walk over to Sayori and I take her hand and lead her out of the fitness suite.

"T-Thanks for helping me Yuri. It means a lot to me." Sayori laughs, but I can see that she is not.

"What's wrong Sayori?"

"Nothing, it's just the pain from the fall, I suppose."

"You aren't your cheerful self."

"Well, I don't think anybody would be after they fall." We both pause.

"What hurts?"

"I landed on my chest, and I banged my head against the floor." While she describes her injuries, I wince. "I twisted my ankle and hurt my finger. I scraped my knee. It's all so sore."

"I'm sure the nurse will fix you up." I rub her shoulders reassuringly.

As we walk out of the gym building, somebody whistles at me.

"Nice melons babe!" He calls out at me. What a creep. Despite being cat called, I force myself not to say anything, but Sayori obviously noticed me being frustrated, as she yells out obscenities to him.

"Fuck off you creepy pervert!" Sayori glares at him. The boy looks shocked and runs back into his locker room, and I can hear distant laughter from the lockers.

"That wasn't necessary Sayori." I try to remain mature. "But thanks anyway."

"Why are you not even annoyed that that boy was being a creepy pervert?" Sayori looks angry.

"I'm kinda surprised, Sayori. You never seemed to be like somebody who would yell things like that to somebody."

"It doesn't matter." She answers.

"I do get annoyed, it's just that I choose to ignore it." We open the door into the chilling cold outside.

I notice Sayori shivering.

"Look, here's my jumper." I take off the jumper and give it to Sayori.

Oh no. What have I done? I had completely forgotten about my scars! What will Sayori say now?

Sayori takes my jumper. To late to take it back now. I hide my arms behind my back.

"Ahahaha! That's so depressing!" Sayori chuckles, pointing to her chest.

"Look how baggy it is!" I turn a deep red.

"S-Sayori! You can't say things like that!"

"Ouch!" Sayori twists her ankle on a twig.

"Here, Sayori." I wrap my arm around her so she can walk with my help.

I forgot about the scars again! I can feel them being brushed against by Sayori's hair.

"U-Uhh..."

"What is it Yuri?"

"N-Nothing.." I shut myself up. We walk over to the school building. Sometimes Sayori falls against me. It looks like she really did injure herself. I kick leaves and sticks out the way before we walk over them to make sure Sayori is okay.

"Thanks Yuri. You're so nice to me."

I smile. "That's what friends are for, Sayori." Sayori giggles.

We make our way through the cherry blossom trees and into the school building.

"I don't think you will be able to walk up the stairs. We should go to the elevator."

"But it's only one floor!" Sayori protests.

"I don't want you being hurt anymore than you are."

Sayori reluctantly goes into the elevator. The elevator is covered with mirrors, and I can see my scars everywhere. I shove my arms down my pockets.

"Do you want your jumper back?" Sayori asks. Usually I would be nice and refuse, but not his time.

"Yes." I take it rather forcefully, and quickly slip into it.

We walk out the elevator and down into the infirmary. We walk into the infirmary to meet a rather plump old lady.

"Hello nurse. Sayori had a pretty bad fall from the treadmills, and I was thinking that you could help her." I ask. Sayori goes away and sits down on one of the beds.

"Of course." The nurse goes to Sayori's assistance. She lightly brushes back Sayori's bangs. She winces.

"You've had a pretty bad fall. There is a large bump on your forehead." The nurse fetches an ice pack for Sayori.

"I'll patch you up. Don't worry." The nurse sympathetically makes noises.

"Yuri, you can go back to the fitness suite. I'm sure Natsuki is wondering about where we are."  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about that!" I gasp, just before leaving, I call out "Get better soon Sayori!" and run out the infirmary.

"Make sure that creep doesn't check you out again!" Sayori yells out. How embarrassing...

I leap down the stairs. Natsuki is probably so worried! How could I do that to her?

I sprint out the school building. I occasionally slip on wet leaves outside, but that isn't my main focus. Come on, Yuri. Faster!

As I reach the gym building, I slow down a bit. I walk at a brisk pace, until I notice someone. It's a boy, with dark hair. He looks...familiar. He looks soulless, like a husk. Come on Yuri! You need to focus!

I pick up my pace. I finally reach the fitness suite, panting and sweating. Since I am exhausted from that rather long sprint, I slowly climb the stairs. Ah! I can see Natsuki. I walk over to her.

"Yuri! Where where you? Where's Sayori? Why are you so sweaty?" Natsuki showers me with questions.

"Wait." I pant for a moment, and talk.

"Sayori fell, so I had to take her to the infirmary." I recover my strength. "I'm so sorry!"

"I was so worried! I had no idea what happened!" Natsuki looks annoyed with me. "You should've told me."

"I'm sorry. Sayori hit herself very hard, and I don't think she could've waited any longer." Natsuki huffs.

"Let's just go to the treadmills, like we planned." Natsuki looks like she's still irritated.

"S-Sorry.." Natsuki doesn't respond.

We go onto the treadmills. Natsuki goes fast, as I still need to recover from that run. I'm so pathetic. Natsuki is already going at five by the time I start.

"Do you want to listen to music while we run?" I suggest. Natsuki looks at me for a second.

"I think that would be nice." Natsuki stops her treadmill and gets her phone. Her phone case is covered with chibi kittens, with a cupcake charm coming out of it. Natsuki does like manga, so it shouldn't be a surprise.

Suddenly, a song filled with xylophones and recorders blasts out of Natsuki's phone. Everyone turns and stares at her.

"Hehehe...oops." Natsuki turns down the volume. Natsuki resumes her exercise.

"What is it called?"

"Okay...No, it's called Vegetable moon."

"What a strange name." After a while of jogging, we fall into silence, as we are both panting.

"Did...you...get...your..snack?" I ask through my pants.

"...yeah..." Natsuki is also panting.

The teacher calls us off the treadmills and all of us return to the locker rooms. Me and Natsuki return to the back of the locker room.

"That was quite a work out."

"Yeah..." Natsuki pauses. "Sorry for getting mad at you earlier. It's just that I was worried about you and Sayori-"

"It's fine. I should've told you before I left." I cut Natsuki off.

"Thanks, Yuri. I honestly don't see why everyone hates you. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

My face turns a deep red. I'm shocked. Natsuki doesn't really say things like this that often..

"T-Thank you, Natsuki." I sheepishly thank her.

"I'm going to keep Sayori's bow until she comes back." Natsuki gets down and picks up her bands, my hair clip and Sayori's bow.

"Is it just me that saw a white ribbon there before?" I bluntly ask.

"Yeah, I thought I saw one a few minutes ago."

"It must be our imagination"

"I suppose."

Natsuki and I walk away from each other. I change quick, to make sure Natsuki doesn't see my scars. When I turn around again, Natsuki is fully changed, with her bands in her hair.

"You change quick!"

"Hahaha! Just hurry up, Yuri!" Natsuki runs out the locker room.

"Hey!" I chuckle. I hastily put on my purple hair clip, now squint, and I run after Natsuki.


	5. Popular girl with the white bow

"Phew!" I pant, I finally caught up with Natsuki.

"You sure run quick!" I laugh. Natsuki laughs too.

"We've got lunch now! Thank god!" Natsuki smiles.

"Oh! We should go get Sayori from the infirmary."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that." Natsuki looks at the window from the infirmary.

"Come on, Natsuki."

We walk up the stairs and into the bright pink infirmary again.

"Hey guys!" Sayori waves at us.

"Yo" Natsuki smirks. "What did you do this time, Sayori?"

"I fell!" Sayori squints her eyes.

"She had quite a bump, and a really sore leg." I inform Natsuki. "Is she alright, nurse?"

"Yeah, she has a sprain in her leg, and a rather large bump on her forehead." the nurse shakes her head. "Sayori, take this ice pack for your bump, and just walk carefully, okay?"

"We'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself again." I nod reassuringly.

"Well, take care everyone!" the nurse waves us goodbye. We walk in silence to the lunch hall, until Natsuki interrupts.

"Yuri, Sayori, can we go to the library? I love reading my ma- I mean my book." Natsuki looks shy. I'm so happy she shares the same interests as me.

"Of course! I love reading too! It's one of my favourite hobbies, other than writing. What about you Sayori?"

"Sure!"

"You like to write too? I thought you only wrote that poem because you had too.."

"I love writing poems. I have attempted novels before, but I'm too dumb for it..." I fidget with my hair. Natsuki and Sayori exchange glances, then Sayori speaks up.

"Yuri, you're so smart! In the guides, you always knew which plants do what, and what knots to do for camping!" Sayori beams. She really knows how to cheer me up.

"I-I'm surprised, Sayori. I'm n-not too smart, I j-just read b-books.." I blush.

"Cheer up, Yuri." Natsuki pats my back. I recoil from her touch.

"Sorry." Natsuki apologies.

"L-Let's just get to the library, o-okay?" Natsuki and Sayori nod in agreement. We make our way up to the library. It's a friendly little library. It's quite small, with only a few bookshelves. I like to read in a little alcove away from everyone. The librarian is really kind to me though.

"Can I show you my secret spot?"

"Yeah!" Sayori says that really loud. Everybody looks towards us...

"Yeah.." Sayori whispers. Me and Natsuki chuckle.

We make our way to my alcove.

"Here we are!" I nod, pointing my finger towards the alcove.

"Perfect room for four, eh?" Somebody behind us talks. We all jump, and turn around. It's a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a massive white bow keeping her ponytail up. I feel like I've seen her before...

"Y-You're that popular girl, right?" Natsuki asks, nervously. I have a huge fear of popular people.

"W-What do you want from us?" I ask, surprisingly aggressive. I feel...threatened.

"Don't worry guys! I'm Monika, from the debating club!" She smiles sweetly.

"So, why are you talking to us?" Sayori asks.

"Why, because I'm starting a literature club! I came to the library to look for members!"

"You just said-" Natsuki is cut off.

"I quit the debate club." Monika looks straight through us.

"You are...Natsuki!" She points to Natsuki.

"How do you know?" Natsuki crosses her arms.

"I have my ways.." Monika answers.

"And you are Sayori and Yuri!" I fidget with my hair.

"M-Monika, why would you want to r-recruit us?" I look at her. "Y-You're so popular, why would you c-choose us?"

"You seem like the best members." Monika nods, and smiles.

"Well, I think it's pretty cool!" Sayori walks beside Monika.

"That's great, Sayori! I'm gonna make you vice-president! I look forward to hanging out with you!" Monika glares at Sayori.

"Y-Yeah, M-Monika.." Sayori nods, but I can tell she is more apprehensive. I might as well join her. Monika isn't dangerous or anything, she seems nice!

"Then I'll join also." I come beside Sayori.

"Hmmph. I guess I'll join too." Natsuki walks beside me.

"Great! I've already organised a class we can go too!"

"I'm actually looking forward to this!" I smile. "Thanks, Monika."

"You're welcome, Yuri!"

"Should we go to that class then, Monika?" Natsuki asks.

"Yes, of course! Let's go!" Monika marches out the library, us walking beside her. It feels really weird to be walking with a popular girl. We walk through the empty halls. It's really strange. We walk into a classroom on the fourth year corridor.

"Here it is!" Monika opens the door with confidence. She breaths the air and sighs.

"Oh jeez! It's rather hot in here." Monika takes off her blazer, and then looks at me. "But don't worry Yuri, I don't expect you to take off your blazer." She looks directly at me.  
"O-Oh, t-thanks, Monika.." I'm sure she didn't mean it in that way. I look at my sleeve. I really should stop doing that. I'm such a creep...

"I think this will be a pretty good club!" Sayori smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Monika smiles. "By the way, what where you doing in the library instead of getting lunch?" She looks at us, and then to Natsuki. "I thought you would want to get food, Natsuki." Natsuki looks angry, and then passive, all in a few moments. Sensing that everyone is uncomfortable, I speak up.

"W-Well, maybe we should go get some lunch now." I nod to Sayori and Natsuki.

"Can I come with you?" Monika smiles.

"S-sure.." I try my best to smile.

I'm sure it isn't Monika that is making us uncomfortable, it's probably just us worrying about being with a popular girl.

"Let's get going then." Natsuki walks out the class. Me, Sayori and Monika follow.


End file.
